Breathless
by Dolores
Summary: Its a pre L/J fic. Set in Hogsmead, and begins with a jealous James. Please read respond and enjoy. Thanks. Ta-ta for now!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of the characters from the books belong to J.K. I am not profiting off this work. The plot line, however crummy it may be is mine however. I can be contacted at Riadolores@yahoo.com Breathless Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. This is to my knowledge a completely original story. With that in mind, read and enjoy, and if so inclined, review. Professor Dumbledore had given all the students of Hogwarts special permission to go to Hogsmead as a treat because they had been doing so well academically. The town was packed with wizards and witches from the first year and up. It seemed as if it was a sea of black, with occasional faces poking out. It was near impossible to walk through the crowded streets and it took an hour to get a butterbeer. Everyone had shown up to celebrate, and everyone was ecstatic at the reward. Well, nearly everyone. One James Potter sat at a corner table sulking. "Look at them," he said, as he nursed his drink. Sirius looked up from his butterbeer. "Who?" He asked as he followed James' gaze. "Oh, them. Listen, James. Are you going to be mooning over Lily all night?" He paused, "Because if you are, I'm going to find Remus and Peter. Gawd, even Peter would be more fun then you tonight." "Sorry, I'll shape up." "Or I'll ship out." Sirius laughed, as James slumped down. "So, did you hear about that trick someone played on McGonagall? They took everything in the classroom, from all the desks to the shelves down to the last dust ball and then they used a charm of some sort to glue it all to the ceiling. McGonagall thinks it was me. I don't know who it was, but I'll take credit. It'll help my reputation." James snorted. "It will! Listen I just had an idea. I bet old' Slimy hasn't heard about this one yet. We can do it to his room. Just gotta find out who fixed it up. They'll be a prime marauder. Maybe it'll be one of the young uns'. We could start a legacy here. What do you think Prongs?" When he received no reply, Sirius repeated himself. He still received no answer. He looked at his friend, and saw where his thoughts were. "A fine sight, James, a prime piece. BUT, I'm talking about the prank of our lifetime here James. JAMES!" screamed Sirius. He had finally caught James' attention. "Sorry Si, I was just-" "Looking at Lily. Honestly, take a picture. It'll last longer. She's going to wear out soon if you don't stop staring." "I wasn't staring!" exclaimed James, embarrassed. "You bet you were." "Well even if I was, it was just in curiosity. I mean, look at her and look at him. What can she see in him?" "He has the courage to ask her out, unlike some Gryffindors I could mention." Sirius said dryly, looking James straight in the eyes, "And Frank is considered rather sexy in some circles. Maybe Lily doesn't go for the tousled black hair and glasses look." "Sirius, if you're not going to be serious." "But I am. Sirius, that is." James rolled his eyes, honestly that joke was dead and buried six feet under. If only Sirius would realize it just wasn't funny the millionth time it was repeated. That went with out mentioning James wasn't in the mood for jokes. "You know what I mean. Sympathize with me a little," he said unaware of how pitiful he sounded. It was Sirius' turn to look disgusted. " Fine, James. You're right. She's wonderful, and Frank doesn't deserve her. She should be going out with you." He drained his butter beer. "Now if you don't mind, I'm off to visit Remus." "But it's that time of the month." James blushed. "I mean, he's visiting his mother." "I know," sighed Sirius, "but he'll still be better company than a love- sick James." With that he shoved off through the crowd leaving James all alone. "I am not lovesick," James muttered, as he sank further down into his chair, "I just know she could do better." *** Meanwhile, a giggling Lily sat with a blushing Frank, several tables away. "So Frankie, me boy-o, do you think 'Lizbeth over there," she tilted her head, "is jealous enough? Or do you want to put the moves on me?" Frank Longbottom turned an even redder, which only moments before would have been considered impossible. He was beginning to regret asking for Lily's help. Liz was already upset, and he just wanted advice on how to get back together. Only Lily would decide that he needed to make the object of his desire jealous. It was working but at this rate Liz would never talk to him again. Not to mention he was afraid that his face was going to be red permanently. He was already several shades passed tomato, and bordering on molten lava. Lily couldn't help laughing. It was so easy to tease Frank. No one should have such a low embarrassment quotient. He turned red at the drop of a pin. It was simply too much. She couldn't stop chortling. The sound of Lily hitting the floor could be heard around the crowded room. James jumped up suddenly. It almost looked like someone had put a hot coal down his back. Lily continued to guffaw, unable to stop herself. She held her arms around her stomach as if to keep her self together. Tears rolled down her face, but she was unable to wipe them off. Someone tossed an anti-cheering charm at her. She sat up slowly, now able to wipe the tears from her eyes. Lily went to take a deep breath. Her lungs contracted. She couldn't breath. People were pushing in on her, suffocating her with their presence. It was getting harder and harder to breath. She passed out. James propelled people out of his way. "Move back," he shouted, "She has asthma." The people couldn't understand, but they shifted anyway, partly because of James' commanding presence and partly because they had no clue what to do. In the wizarding world asthma had long since been eradicated. In Muggle society it was still a major issue. Enough exposure to magic would eventually cure it, as witnessed by the miraculous recovery of Phyllida Spore. The problem was that Lily had only been exposed to magic for about six years. It took thirteen years of regular contact, of five of extreme contact, which could be deadly. So Lily had to carry an inhaler and deal with her dilemma. Fortunately she had a mild case of asthma. Her last serious attack had been three years ago, while racing upon a broomstick. *** They had been soaring neck and neck for the last three laps. There was one left to go. James had to beat Lily. His friends would never let him live it down if a girl beat him, the pride of the Gryffindor team. A bookish girl at that. James swooped up and down and all around trying to confuse Lily as she coaxed more speed from her broom. Whether it was the speed, the excitement or the pollen we will never know. However, something caused Lily to start coughing. She had her inhaler, so she reached for it. Easier said then done, she found out. It is near impossible to continue to fly at top speed while reaching into one's pocket. For most fliers there are two choices: slow down or fall. Lily fell. Thankfully, James looked back to see if she was catching up and fired a levitation charm at her. Lily managed to calm herself and take a puff on her inhaler. She was all set to continue, but James demanded to know what had happened. He was from a pureblooded family and had never seen an asthma attack. "What happened?" he asked. She sighed; she hated sharing her weaknesses. "I have asthma, okay." Lily said huffily. "Asssthama? What's that?" "What are you stupid?" she lashed out, "Everyone knows what asthma is!" James didn't get angry or start screaming at her. Instead, he looked hurt. He didn't curse her or jump her. He stood slowly and made his way to his broom. "Fine, I'll see you later then."  
  
Lily was shocked by how upset he looked. Before she could stop herself, she cried out, "Don't go!" A slight turn of his head was all that alerted Lily to the fact that James had heard her. He stood for a few seconds, making a decision, and then turned around. "Tell me," he commanded, as he sat back down, "What is asthma?" So Lily told him, about how when she was five, her sister Petunia had gotten a pet dog, and she had found herself unable to breathe. She told him of going to the doctor, with the huge machine in his office, and the tests she took, and her fear that she would be told she was dying. Of her relief when she was told she merely had asthma. How Petunia hated her because the dog was taken away. Her anger when she was restrained from running, and told to keep from getting overly excited. The refuge she had found in books. The teasing of other kids when she was forced to stay inside during recess. Her joy at receiving her Hogwarts letter and the cherished hope that people would like her there. Her disbelief when she was allowed to play with others. Her conclusion that the record of her disease must have been lost. Her fear of telling him, and never being able to run or fly again if he told. "I won't tell anyone," he declared solemnly. Lily brushed off a silent tear, "Promise?" she questioned shakily. "I swear on my honor as a Marauder." He pledged as her jumped and bowed theatrically. "What honor?" "I'll get you for that." he announced. They began to chase each other around the forest, and continued until their worried friends showed up, at which point it became a giant game of tag. The day was almost forgotten. Well, not by James. He went to the library. Madame Pince almost fainted from shock. Then she took pictures, reasoning that without pictures no one would ever believe James Potter had set foot in the library without direct orders from a teacher. Ignoring her, James went straight to work. He looked everywhere for information about asthma. He found a dictionary that defined it as; ¹A constriction of the breathing passages ² a mythical Muggle disease. He also found mention of it in Phyllida Spore's autobiography. It talked of her recovery from asthma as a result of becoming a witch, and the lack of concern in the wizarding world. That summer James made his mother take him to the Muggle Public Library to research asthma. When she found out that the friend who had asthma was a girl, she began to tease him about his girlfriend. James was irritated but he cared more about finding the information he needed. When he arrived at the library, there was no librarian visible. There was a desk at the entrance, though. James approached it. It was messy, much worse than his room. Papers covered every available space that wasn't already taken by the piles of books. There was barely room for a small plaque with a name on it. It said Miss Julia Givens. James continued to advance, albeit a bit apprehensively. "Excuse me," James started. "Ahhh!" screamed a voice. Papers fluttered up into the air. James thought he saw a monster behind the desk. What if he had awoken a guardian set over the library. He didn't think of the fact that it was a Muggle library. He reached for his wand, only to find her didn't have it. His mother refused to let James take it with him, for fear of his using it improperly. She knew her son well. The beast's movements had slowed. It was barely thrashing, and had ceased to roar. It was only muttering, something that sounded like, "Darn kids," to those with good ears. Maybe it wasn't such a ferocious monster after all, thought James. If he could vanquish it, Sirius, Remus and Lily would be impressed. He left Peter out because anything he did impressed Peter. He decided to chance it, and rush the creature. "Take that!" he screamed, in what he considered a heroic manner. "Get off!" bellowed the monster in reply. James jumped off, in fear of further angering the monster. He wondered if it was too late to ask, beg, or plead for mercy. The papers and books settled down until a human woman was visible. James gulped. He knew he was in for it now. He had to promise to be on his best behavior. If his mother found out he was dead. James knew of only one sure-fire way to get out of trouble with women, and even it failed occasionally. Since it was the only weapon in his arsenal he decided to risk it. He went with charm. "A thousand apologies, Madame. I could never forgive myself if I had injured you." James reached out to grab her hand. She pulled it back, " Actually, its Mademoiselle Givens, to you." She smiled, almost as if against her will, "And, drop the charm, buster. It doesn't quite fit." He smiled sheepishly. "What so you want, anyway?" she said rather grumpily, to keep the boy, who she already considered a little hellion, from walking all over her. "Well, I was looking for the librarian, because I need to check out some books on asthma." "Well, you found me. Come on, I can show you where the books you'll want are." James followed her to the shelves, amazed that she was taking it so well. If anyone had jumped on Madame Pince they would be looking at a month of detentions at the least. He was shocked out of his reverie by a question. "Why do you want books on asthma? School is out, so you can't be doing a report." So he told her about his friend, who had asthma, who was the reason he was trying to find more information. She helped James find facts on asthma and despite her early comments was very charmed by how much he cared about his friend. Miss Givens was a very intuitive lady and she could tell James loved practical jokes by his demeanor. Since he amused her, she decided to give him a reason to return. She introduced him to the practical joke section. James came back often to research possible tricks in the summer months. He also told Miss Givens how the jokes went, leaving out the magical bits. As years went by, he began to confide in her about other things too. She couldn't help but notice the name Lily Evans cropping up more and more frequently in their conversations. Miss Givens was always willing to talk to James. She saved any new books on asthma for him as well. *** At this moment in time what he had learned about asthma was the most important information in his head. His knowledge would change his life. "Accio Inhaler!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. As usual, the charm failed. James tried and tried but it wouldn't work. He had never tried very hard in Charms. If Lily was hurt because of it, he would never forgive himself. He turned hoping help was coming. "Did anyone go for help?" "Not yet," a voice responded, "but I'll go." James couldn't believe no one had gone for help. Lily was having more and more trouble breathing, and there wasn't anyone who could help her. "Accio inhaler," he repeated, hoping, praying that somehow it would work this time. For a split second he stood waiting, all his thoughts concentrating on how badly he needed this to work now. Then he felt a thud in his hand. It had worked. He stared in disbelief. Quickly he knelt beside Lily and opened her mouth. He held the inhaler to it, and pushed twice. James waited anxiously but nothing happened. If only he had taken that Medical Magic course during summer camp instead of Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch. Now it was too late. There was no way a teacher would get there in time. Lily wasn't breathing and there was nothing anyone could do about it. James thought back to everything he had learned, but couldn't think of anything that could possibly save Lily. Then he remembered. The library had given a course one summer on life-saving techniques. At the time he had laughed at the muggles and their primitive attempts at medicine. First they would say, "Are you all right? Are you okay? You go get help!" laughing at the way the words sounded. Then they would breath into a doll. How silly was that? Any wizard with medical training could perform a simple breathing charm. Now there wasn't a trained wizard and it didn't seem so funny anymore. It could be the difference between life and death. James tilted Lily's head back, took a deep breath and put his mouth to hers, giving her his breath. He waited three seconds, and took a breath. Then he repeated. He went through the cycle three times, then checked for her pulse. It was faint but it was still there. He took another breath and continued. This time when he checked, Lily was breathing. James sighed in relief. He looked up to see teachers coming through the crowd. Madame Pomfrey was there. Lily was in safe hands. James stood slowly, and watched them float her out. Something, he wasn't sure what, but something important had changed. James left to find peace and mull over why he felt different, as Lily was taken to the hospital wing and put to sleep. 


End file.
